No Boy, No Cry
to utwór wykonywany przez zespoł STANCE PUNKS do szóstego openingu z serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 6 kwietnia 2005 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 129 do 153. Opis Szybkie sekwencje dwóch kunai oraz skok Naruto , rozpoczynają ten opening. Następnie widzimy na tle wzburzonego nieba, biegnących w swoim kierunku z chidori i rasenganem; Sasuke oraz Naruto. Tuż po logo serii pojawia się leżący i zrezygnowany Naruto trzymający w jednej ręce opaskę Sasuke. Pozwala by krople deszczu spadały na jego ciało. Kolejnym kadrą z Sakurą, Kakashim, Iruką i Jirayą towarzyszy deszcz i ponura aura. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= No boy no cry ore zenshin go. Shounen yo, kiitekure Ningen nante taishita mon ja nai sa Ashita nante mou iranai kara Nigitta kobushi wo kakusuna yo Tsurai yume wo furitobasu wo nara Oiborecha inai daro Shounen yo, kokoro nojuu no Hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dake sa Subete no wakamono wa itta Doushiyou mo naku kudaranai Konosubarashii sekai ni tatta ima ikiteiru kara Subete no wakamono wa itta Subete no hontou to uso wo Kesshite wasurete shimawanai youni Subete no wakamono wa itta Shinu ni wa karasugiru darou Shiraketa sora ga naranderu karappo no kono machi de Subete no wakamono wa itta Kaze no nai kono yoru ni Nanika wo kaeyo to shiteru kara |-| Kanji= 少年よ聞いてくれ　人間なんてたいしたもんじゃないさ 明日なんてもういらないから　握った拳を隠すなよ 不安に夢を売りとばすほど　まだ老いぼれちゃいないだろ 少年よ心の銃の引き金を引けるのは君だけさ すべての若者は言った　どうしよもなくくだらない この素晴らしい世界に　たった今生きているから すべての若者は言った　すべての本当と嘘を 決して忘れてしまわないように すべての若者は言った　死ぬには若すぎるだろう しらけた面が並んでる　からっぽのこの街で すべての若者は行った　風の無いこの夜に 何かを変えようとしてるから |-| Polski= Bez facetów! Bez łez! Raz, dwa, trzy, dalej! Hej, posłuchaj! Inni ludzie to naprawdę nie problem Przeszłość nie ma już znaczenia Nie tłum już dłużej swojego gniewu! Nie jesteście przecież tacy starzy, żeby rezygnować ze swoich marzeń! JUŻ NIE JESTEM TAKI SŁABY!!!!!!! Hej, jedynym który może jeszcze odmienić moje serce Jesteś ty Wszystkie dzieciaki wkoło mówiły że żyjemy bezsensownym i absurdalnym, ale naprawdę wspaniałym świecie Wszystkie dzieciaki wkoło mówiły Żeby nie zapominać o prawdzie i kłamstwie Wszystkie dzieciaki wkoło mówiły że jesteśmy za młodzi by umierać Z tego pustego miasta, pełnego pustych twarzy wszystkie dzieciaki uciekły w tę spokojną noc. Bo one chcą coś zmienić! |-| Angielski= No Boy! No Cry! One, two, three, go! Boy, listen to me! Humans really aren't all that important You don't need something like tomorrow, don't hide your clenched fist! You're not old enough yet to be selling your dreams to anxieties Boy, the only one that can pull the trigger to the gun in your heart is you! All the kids said, "There's nothing we can do, it's pointless. Because we're just living in this magnificent world right now," All the kids said, "All the truths and lies Are things we'll never be able to forget," All the kids said, "We're too young to die, aren't we?! All these bored faces lining up in this empty town…" All the kids said, "On this windless night, We're going to make a difference!" Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy opening, w którym pojawia się więcej niż dwóch członków Akatsuki. * Hidan i Kakuzu noszą słomkowe kapelusze, mimo że nigdy nie nie zostali tak przedstawieni w serii. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi (Druga wersja) * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga (Druga wersja) * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Tsunade * Ebisu * Ibiki Morino * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Might Guy * Shizune * Tonton * Anko Mitarashi * Genma Shiranui * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Sasori * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru